1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of image processing. More particularly, the invention relates to digital color image processing.
2. Related Art
Imaging systems that are available on the market include still camera formats, such as advanced photo system (APS) and a variety of digital cameras, as well as video formats that include analog, digital, and mixed systems. Color image finishing of either format can be implemented by hard-wired analog or digital integrated circuits. Typically, the art relies on post-acquisition processing to adjust an image's color, tone, contrast, and other qualities. For example, users typically obtain an image, and post-acquisition, apply one or more corrections to that image using a commercially available software package. Since post-acquisition techniques may be used for these types of corrections, conventional imaging systems often do not employ sophisticated algorithms during acquisition. By not employing sophisticated algorithms, the cost and system processing time per picture of imaging systems can be minimized.
Although conventional imaging systems may advantageously keep certain costs low, those systems often yield images of relatively low quality, which forces end-users to rely upon post-acquisition software. The signal to noise ratio (SNR) of an image is an important consideration in photography, and many post-acquisition techniques, which attempt to properly expose, colorize and/or transform the image into a realizable output format, can unfortunately modify the SNR to the negative irreparably. This phenomenon is familiar to digital photographers who begin to see digital artifacts in an image after several correction routines are applied sequentially. Thus, a need exists for methodology that could produce high-quality images while, at the same time, decreasing the need for post-acquisition processing.
Any problems or shortcomings enumerated in the foregoing are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known digital imaging and processing techniques. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that apparatus and methods appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory and that a need exists for the techniques disclosed herein.